criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Match Made in Hell
Match Made in Hell is the thirty-seventh case in Starlight Shores and the seventh case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, the team were all invited to the wedding of Dana Westcott and Andrew Ramone. After the wedding, where Dana and Andrew exchanged rings and vowels and promised to be a happy family for their unborn baby. Andrew then told everyone to head to dinner where they would cut the cake, where Alice found the body of Percival Osborne, stabbed in the head, while searching for phone signal. During Chapter 1, groom and bride Andrew and Dana were interrogated while the drunken Mayor Roy Ketcher was also suspected of the murder. The pair also discovered that the murder weapon was the cake knife. During the second chapter, they interrogated journalist Louise Carmichael and the victim's other son Maximillian Osborne. During the case, many possible motives were uncovered for Percival's murder. Roy was annoyed at Percival for criticising his choice to appoint Vanessa Appleton as Deputy Mayor as it had long been rumoured she had ties to the Orient Walkers. It was also revealed Dana was furious at the victim as she blamed him for her sister's death, she explained that Percival was unable to help her homeless sister due to lack of funds in his charity due to the fact that Louise was stealing from it with the help of Maximillian. Maximilian explained that his father had a heart condition and the stress from running the charity wasn't helping his condition, fearing that the stress could kill him he stole from the charity in hopes he could shut it down. Eventually though, it caused Percival to be blamed for the money theft meaning Andrew had a warrant to arrest him. Louise explained after admitting to the crime that it wasn't due to her stealing from the company but to do with Lawrence Osborne. Louise explained that she was in love with Lawrence and she planned to marry him, before he was sent to jail. She was enraged at Percival for not taking the blame for Lawrence's crimes as she believed he should of as a good father. Alexander Donovan was shocked at Louise's mental state and sentenced her to life in prison for the murder of an innocent upstanding citizen and was also obligated to attend regular counselling sessions. During the AI, Dana asked to speak to the player about her and Andrew's honeymoon and explained that she'd foolishly lost the tickets during the chaos. She offered to accompany the player in looking for them. After searching the scene of the murder and retrieving the damaged tickets, Dana and the player restored them. Andrew then asked to speak to the player and Isaac and revealed he was apprehensive about leaving due to the current Marionette crisis. Isaac told him not to worry and wished him to have a good honeymoon. Isaac also told the player that the sound of gunshots had been heard on the dancefloor, to which the player and Isaac raced to the scene only to find William Andrew shot. Isaac confirmed he was alive but needed urgent medical care. Malcolm offered assistance and explained that he would look after William but told them to head to homeless shelter to find medical supplies, as Percival's charity offered support for the poor. After finding morphine, the player gave it to Malcolm and then spoke to William. He explained that he went to clear up at the wedding venue after everyone had left and suddenly he felt a pain and realised he had been shot. During Andrew's honeymoon, Naomi was appointed as the chief. At the end of the case, Naomi suggested that they head to the castle, the main building in Hidden Falls to look for clues about the Marionette's identity. Summary Victim *'Percival Osborne' (stabbed in the head) Murder Weapon *'Cake Knife' Killer *'Louise Carmichael' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cake. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cake. *The suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a pinstripe pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigars. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a pinstripe pattern. *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cake. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a pinstripe pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cake. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a pinstripe pattern. *The suspect has scratches. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cake. *The killer smokes cigars. *The killer drinks smoothies. *The killer wears a pinstripe pattern. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Banqueting Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Food Trolley; New Suspects: Dana Ramone and Andrew Ramone) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cake) *Examine Food Trolley. (Result: Cake Knife) *Analyse Cake Knife. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigars) *Speak to Dana about the murder. *Ask Andrew if he saw anything. (New Crime Scene: Dancefloor) *Investigate Dancefloor. (Clue: Wooden Bin) *Examine Wooden Bin. (Result: Whiskey Bottle; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Ask Roy about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (one star) Chapter 2 *Ask Roy about Percival's claims. (Profile: The suspect smokes cigars; New Crime Scene: Homeless Shelter) *Investigate Homeless Shelter. (Clues: Water Bottle, Package) *Examine Water Bottle. (New Suspect: Maximillian Osborne) *Tell Maximillian about his father's death. (Profile: The suspect eats cake and smokes a cigar) *Examine Package. (Result: Portrait) *Examine Portrait. (Result: Lillian' Westcott's Face) *Ask Dana about her sister. (Profile: The suspect eats cake) *Investigate Food Table. (Clues: Microphone, Brooch) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyse Clear Substance. (10:00:00; New Suspect: Louise Carmichael) *Ask Louise about the murder. (Profile: The suspect eats cake and smokes cigars) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyse Green Substance (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks smoothies) *Go to Chapter 3! (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tent. (Clues: Bag, Filing Cabinet) *Examine Bag. (Result: Arrest Warrant) *Ask Andrew about the arrest warrant for the victim. (Profile: The suspect eats cake and drinks smoothies, Dana drinks smoothies and smokes cigars) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Envelope of Money) *Analyse Envelope of Money. (Result: Louise's Fingerprints) *Confront Louise about sealing funds from the victim's charity. (Profile: The suspect drinks smoothies, Maximillian drinks smoothies) *Confront Maximillian about assisting Louise with stealing money from the charity. *Investigate Doorway. (Clues: Confetti, Jukebox) *Examine Confetti. (Result: Chopping Board) *Analyse Chopping Board. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pinstripe pattern) *Examine Jukebox. (Result: Particles) *Analyse Particles. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (7/9)! (one star) The Great Game (7/9) *Ask what Dana needs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Banqueting Hall. (Clue: Magazine Rack) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Torn Tickets) *Examine Torn Tickets. (Result: Holiday Tickets) *Analyse Holiday Tickets. (08:00:00) *Speak to Andrew. (Reward: Wedding Outfit; New Quasi-Suspect: Naomi Hia) *Appoint Naomi as the temporary chief. *Investigate Dancefloor. (Clue: William Andrew' New Suspect: Malcolm Hia) *Get Malcolm to help William. *Investigate Homeless Shelter. (Clue: First Aid Box Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: First Aid Box) *Examine First Aid Box. (Result: Morphine) *Analyse Morphine. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: William Andrew) *Ask William what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime (7/9)! (two stars) Navigation Category:Hidden Falls Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases